1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging system for use in charging a battery mounted on a walking robot and a method of charging the walking robot using the charging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a charging system for a walking robot is disclosed as described below in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-179663. A power receiving connector connected to a battery mounted on the walking robot is provided in a proper place of the walking robot and a charging station provided with a charging power supply and a power supplying connector connected thereto is installed within a range that the walking robot is capable of moving. The power receiving connector is connected to the power supplying connector on the charging station by the movement of the walking robot and then the charging power supply charges the battery.
When the remaining capacity of the battery is reduced, this type of charging system is capable of automatically charging the battery after the walking robot moves to the installation location of the charging station by itself to connect the power receiving connector to the power supplying connector.
In the foregoing conventional embodiment, the power supplying connector is fixed to the charging station and thus the walking robot is restricted by the connection between the power receiving connector and the power supplying connector during charging, which significantly limits the degree of freedom of motion of the walking robot. As a result, the walking robot is not capable of effectively showing the entertainment ability thereof during charging, thereby disappointing viewers.